


Diligunt Me Et Vos

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Lifemates - Freeform, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law is an Omega. Nobody at school knows this. His father, Doflamingo, was able to keep it under wraps because the school was very picky about Omegas. Law acted aggressively to keep others away, making them think he was an Alpha. Soon, a new student was brought in. For the first day, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Law. In the end, he knew he was an Omega. What is this kid saying? He wants to be Lifemates? What's wrong with this kid?
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, One-sided Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	1. New Student

**New Student**

"Watch out! He's coming through! Move out of my way!" people screamed as Law trudged through the halls of GrandLine High School. He was already fed up with the students and teacher there. And it was only seven in the morning. It just pissed him off that the students were loud and obnoxious around him so early in the morning.

In the school, he was considered the delinquent-type. Even though he attended every one of his classes and got outstanding grades, he was put in that category. I mean, he was at the top of his classes. But his attitude was what made others see him in that kind of light. But, he was always cautious to take certain days away from school for personal reasons.

"Isn't he an Alpha?" a girl asked as he passed by.

"Nobody really knows. Even though the teachers and school say that he is, there's no proof. It's weird," a guy answered. Law just continued to walk past without acknowledging them.

"He acts like one and gives off the vibes of being one. I'm pretty sure he's an Alpha." Law ground his teeth together. He despised the rumors but never bothered to correct them. As long as he was left alone, he didn't care what they thought about him.

Getting to his first class, Law saw the teacher tense up as he walked through the doorway. "G-Good m-morning, L-L-Law," Usopp-sensei greeted as he walked past him. The man was a good bit shorter than him and not as physically built as him. Law nodded as he went to his desk in the back of the classroom.

Plopping down in his chair, Law dropped his bag on the ground next to him before taking out his phone. He was checking to see if his parents texted him. Or his sister. Looking at his recent messages, Law rolled his eyes as he was about seven texts between his parents and two from Lami.

_**Rosinante (Cora-san*) - Don't forget to wait for your sister when school lets out. You two need to start coming home together instead of both of you coming home separately.** _

**_Doflamingo (Overprotective BirdDad*) - Rosinante's going to make dinner tonight. Please, make sure he doesn't burn anything or set himself on fire. I really don't want the firefighters at the house again._ **

**_Rosinante (Cora-san) - I need help making dinner tonight. Doffy's probably already told you that by now. Get Lami to help us as well. She's great at cooking. Just like you. I can't wait for you two to get home already. It's lonely here sometimes. :(_ **

**_Doflamingo (Overprotective BirdDad) - I'm going to be late today. Again. Sorry. Start cooking around six or seven. Rosinante should be home by three or so from shopping. Have a good day. Be safe. Watch yourself and your sister._ **

**_Rosinante (Cora-san) - Lami forgot her lunch today. Can you go home and get it for her? I need you to take it to her. It's in the fridge. I didn't want anything to happen to it._ **

**_Rosinante (Cora-san) - Are you getting my texts at all?! Please, text me back soon. Don't ignore me! Lami answers more than you. Try doing that more often. Love you and see you after shopping and school._ **

**_Lami - I forgot my lunch at home. Sorry. Can you get it for me? Rosi probably told you to get it already. Don't forget. Thanks._ **

**_Lami - You need to answer our parents more often. It's upsetting Rosi. I know you don't care to text all the time, but it's bothering him a lot. He's your mother. Be nice and do it for him. It's really sad to see him so depressed about it. Love you and have a good day. See you at lunch and when school's over._ **

He sighed as he sent a quick text to all three of them. _Cora-san needs to be more patient. I don't like texting during school._ When he was done, he put his phone back up. Seeing that the class hadn't started just yet, he decided to stare out the window.

Soon enough, Usopp spoke up. "Al-Alright. Class is starting. Everyone, settle down." Law glanced at him before going back to staring out the window. "I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining us." Law perked up at that.

 _We haven't gotten one in a long time. Where did this one come from?_ Law looked at the front of the class now. He was slightly interested in who could've come to this school. Not many people were able to get in. It was, kind of, a difficult school to be able to enroll in. Most students in the school were either Alphas or Betas. Law was an exception, courtesy of Doflamingo. Plus, there were only a handful of Omegas that he knew about.

"His name's Monkey D. Luffy. I want you all to get along with him. He shouldn't be that hard to get along with, in the first place. I heard that he's very friendly," the man said as he stood behind his desk. "Luffy, you can enter now."

Law looked at the door. It opened before a young man came in. Just from the looks of him, he knew he was going to be a problem for him. The guy had a big smile on his face, his clothes were disheveled, and he was shorter than him. The guy even looked too young to be in the same grade as the rest of them.

"Would you like to introduce and tell us some things about yourself?"

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy. I like meat, eating, video games, and going outside. Also, I want some new friends since I had to move. Hope I can be friends with all of you," the teen said. _He's pretty loud. That's going to be troublesome. They might get more calls about me._

"That's nice. You can go sit next to Law," Usopp said, pointing to the empty seat next to him. Law rolled his eyes. He went back to looking out the window. Not thinking much of the new kid, Law continued his gazing out the window instead of looking at him.

After a bit, Law could feel something was wrong. Turning his attention from the window, he searched for what was bothering him. That's when his eyes set on the teen. The guy was staring right at him as if he was the most interesting thing in the world.

 _What the fuck? What's his problem? Why's he staring at me?_ In return, he glared back at him before paying attention to what Usopp was saying Law was starting to feel uncomfortable about the stares the other was giving him. _That's really creepy. I don't like it._

When class was over, Law was the first one out of the door. He didn't care to stay. The new kid was bothering him. The next classes passed by normally, Law was used to it. Most people avoided him as he sat there. Though, many of the girls did give him hungry looks. Nothing out of the norm for him. He was very attractive to others. Some of the braver kids told him.

When lunchtime rolled around, Law went to leave the campus. "Law, where're you headed?" He turned to find Bepo rushing over to him. He was one of the geography teachers. "Why're you leaving the campus?"

Bepo was one of the very, _very_ few students/teachers that weren't afraid to approach him. Mainly because he found him not bothersome. "Lami forgot her lunch today. I'm going to get it from home," he responded in a bored tone. "I guess I should've said something, huh?"

"It's okay. Sorry. You should just say something to me or one of the others net time." He knew he meant one of the other teachers he was on good terms with. "Hurry before lunch is over." Law nodded before heading off home. They lived extremely close to the school because his family didn't want to have to drive everywhere. It was, literally, about a block away. Law found it convenient when he had his problems.

Snagging the meal from the fridge, Law rushed back to the school campus. He was glad to see that they had a good bit before lunch was over. _I got it in time. Now, I need to find Lami. I hope she's fine with me just walking up to her._

Law was glad he memorized his sister's schedule. Going to the class she had tha period, Law smiled to himself when he saw her sitting with a few of her friends. Silently, he walked up and towered over one of the guys. He, visibly, tensed up. "I-It feels like something's behind me? Is... Is there?" he stuttered out.

Lami looked up before a big smile spread across her lips. "Law! It's good to see you!" she cheered. That made the guy move quickly. Law wasn't offended by his actions.

"L-Law-s-san..." He could see and feel the anxious tension through all of them but Lami. She was just happy as can be.

"You forgot this," he said, extending his hand to her that held her lunch. "Don't forget it again. Cora-san makes them every day. I need time to eat too."

His sister shot up before wrapping her arms around his torso. "I'm really sorry. I was in a rush this morning and forgot it. I'll try to get up earlier so it doesn't happen again. I promise." With that, she took the lunch from him before sitting back down. "Also, you need to stop looking so angry. Maybe people will be able to approach you."

Huffing, he just turned around to leave. "Wait by the entrance. Cora-san said we need to walk home together from now on."

"I know. See you later."

Law went back to his classroom to eat. She knew he wasn't bothered by her affection. He just only showed his real emotions when they were at home. Law wanted to keep his looks up at school so he could be left alone. As far as anybody knew, he was an Alpha or Beta. Nobody knew the truth.

After a while, it was almost time for school to be over. The bad thing was tha his last class had that Luffy kid in it. He didn't think he liked that. _Why the hell does he keep staring at me? It's starting to piss me off and weird me out. What's his problem?_

When Luffy came to sit next to him, Law got up and moved to another seat about five desks away. The teacher didn't say anything and allowed him to sit wherever. The guy looked a little saddened but not by much. That's when Law heard some of the students talking to each other.

"Luffy's really nice. Very funny and energetic. I really like him," a girl with blue hair said to a guy.

"Yeah. But, why's be being strange now? He's really quiet and keeps staring at Law. Did something happen between them?" the guy replied.

"Do you think he started a fight with him? On his first day?"

"Maybe. Law doesn't like people like him. Or, that's how he acts." Law grunted as he sat there. Luffy's gaze felt like it was burning a hole into his back.

Before the teacher came in, Law decided to yell at him. He turned around in his seat. "Quit fucking staring at me, you asshole!" he shouted. The whole room went dead silent. All of them looked terrified. It wasn't every day that Law raised his voice. "I had enough of this shit this morning. What's your problem?" Law used a calmer voice at that time. "Do you want to fight me? Cause if you keep doing it, you'll be in a coma for a week."

Everyone glanced between them. His outburst didn't seem to bother the other. When the staring didn't stop, Law grumbled to himself as he turned to face the front of the room. Right after, whispers filled the room. He couldn't make out what they were saying, so he didn't care.

As soon as the bell rang for school to let out, Law was out of the room as fast as he could. There was no way he was staying in that room any longer with the teen that kept staring at him. People made a path for him as he almost ran out of the building.

As he had asked her to, Law found Lami standing next to the gate. "Law, you look bothered. What happened?" He knew she was concerned about him. That was normal.

"Come on. Let's go. I'll tell you when we get home."

Right before they could leave the area, someone grabbed him by the arm. It made his body freeze up at the feeling of a person touching him. He almost instinctively went to hit them. Law knew it was because of his past at other schools.

Looking to see who had stopped him, he did rear up his fist to punch them. "What the hell? I told you to leave me alone," he barked at him. Luffy was the one attached to him.

"You're an Omega," he blurted out. Law froze again at his words as his eyes widened. "You're an Omega and my Lifemate."

All students and teachers around the three of them stopped and stared in shock at the kid's words. Law couldn't believe what he'd said. "Wh-What?" Even Lami looked flabbergasted.

"You're my Lifemate," Luffy repeated, not letting him go.

**This is the start of the Omega story. So, how is it? Is the start good? Please, let me know. Have a glorious day and I love you all dearly. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. In California, you can get a ticket if you're driving too slow.**

**2\. Malta's official language is Maltese; however, the majority of the population also speaks English.**

**3\. More civilians died in the Battle of Stalingrad than the nuclear atrocities at Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined.**

**4\. Your brain uses 20% of the total oxygen in your body.**


	2. Situations

**Situations**

A mixture of pure anger, fear, and humiliation filled Law's entire being. This kid, who he'd just met earlier that day and knew nothing about, just gave away what he really was. That was something nobody at the school knew. Now, he'd have to make them believe he wasn't and that Luffy was wrong. Letting his rage take over for the moment, Law raised his fist and punched Luffy in the face as hard as he could. It sent him to the ground, letting's Law's arm go in the process.

"I'm not a fucking Omega!" he growled out. He could feel the tension and fear in the people around him. "Don't you fucking dare call me that again. I'm not one! So, don't call me that!" He was breathing heavily from yelling at the other and the strength he used to hit him.

Luffy, for his part, didn't seem fazed by his actions nor words. The kid, however, held the spot he punched. No doubt it would leave a very noticeable bruise. But Luffy was staring at him the same way as before. The people around them didn't move, speak, nor made a single sound. Law couldn't care less about what they did at the moment.

Taking a few steps towards Luffy, Law was getting ready to beat the shit out of the smaller man to get rid of his anger. A hand on his chest stopped him, though. Taking the time to see who dared to stop him, he wasn't surprised in the least to find Lami was the one holding him back.

"Law, don't. That's enough. We have to go. Rosi might start to get worried since we should be home by now," she reasoned with him. Law knew it was true. Rosinante was, probably, starting to fret because they were taking so long to get home.

Glaring back down at the new guy with as much malice as he could muster, Law wanted to attack him so badly. "Don't you ever come near me again. I'll break every single Goddamn bone in your fucking body if you do," he threatened with venom dripping from his voice. Still, Luffy seemed nonplussed by his hostility towards him.

Kicking some dirt at him, Law followed Lami out the gate. He didn't want his sister to know the truth, though. Law was freaking the fuck out and starting to have a panic attack on the inside. He couldn't believe the other had the gall to spout all of that around so many people.

When they were about to reach home, Lami looked over at him. He could see her do it out the corner of his eyes. "Law?" She sounded confused at first. Then, she went white as a ghost. "Not here! Don't do that right now!" Law saw her start to panic as well. He knew it'd be a big problem for Doflamingo and her if he kept panicking.

Grabbing his hand, she almost sprinted the rest of the way home, dragging him and making him stumble behind her. Law felt bad for making her have to do that. But even worse when he realized what he was starting to do. "S-S-Sorry," he stuttered out, lowering his head in shame and embarrassment.

"Don't apologize. It'll be fine. Just... we need to hurry inside." She continued to guide him into the house before shutting the door after them. "Rosi! We're home! But I need you to come here! Now!" Lami shouted into the house.

Their house was enormous. You could call it a small mansion. There were enough rooms to accommodate a ten-person family despite there only being four of them. Law never understood why Doflamingo wanted such a big house. There was even another small building that held a bedroom, kitchen, and small living room. It was Law's safe space when he had his heats. Doflamingo even said it was exclusively for him. Not to mention, the guy filled it with anything and everything he wanted.

The sound of footfalls came close. Law had to lean on the front door to keep from collapsing to the ground. He was even starting to hyperventilate. "What's wrong?" their male mother rounded the corner from the living room. Halfway to them, he tripped and landed on his face.

"Rosi, are you okay? You need to be more careful," she said, trying to keep calm. "But Law needs your help. His scent's getting stronger by the second." Lami put a hand over her nose, trying to keep his smell out.

Law watched the man from under his bangs get up before coming to crouch in front of him. Rosinante was very tall, just like Doflamingo. Much taller than Law and Lami. "Law, what's wrong? What happened?"

His eyes darted around wildly, not exactly looking at him. He was not okay. It was something he hated about himself. The slightest bit of conflict over him being an Omega made him, unconsciously, push his scent out. And his was pretty strong. Much, much, much more potent than any normal Omega.

Strong hands were placed on his shoulders. They weren't threatening but they were firm. Just the touching made Law flinch and his hands twitch, itching to punch him to protect himself. "Come on. Tell me. What happened at school today?" Law knew he was worrying him. It was very, very rare for Law to come home like that. "Law, you need to calm down. Okay?" He turned to his sister. "Lami, you need to go to the kitchen. Now. His scent's too strong for you right now. Don't do anything you'll regret. Now, go." His voice sounded calm, but Law could hear the underlying nervousness in it.

"Y-Yes." Law could hear the force she put behind her words. It made him feel terrible. His pheromones even bothered his own sister. That was something he never wanted to put her through. Law watched her leave the room after hesitating a little near them. 

Once she was gone, Rosinante turned back to him. That made Law look back at him as well. There was a serious expression on his face. "Okay. You need to calm down and tell me exactly what happened at school today. Take some deep breaths first."

Listening to the older, wiser man, Law took a few deep breaths as he was told, trying o get his emotions under control. It was kind of difficult, but he was able to after a few minutes. "We got a new student at school today," he started. That was the first thing he could say.

"Alright? What about it?" Rosinante sounded and looked very confused about that. "What's so special about a new student? That shouldn't have made you do this." Law knew he wouldn't understand until he told him.

"He... He knows I'm an Omega." There was silence between them. Rosinante blinked a few times. Law chose to continue telling him what made him react in that manner. "He... called me his Lifemate. In front of a lot of people at school." Still, the man didn't do anything. "I... I punched him and shouted at him."

"Wait. Hold up. Back up a bit." Law furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "He called you his Lifemate?" He nodded, not understanding what was wrong with it. "Is he an Alpha?" Another nod from Law, slower this time. "Shit. This might be a problem."

"Cora-san, what should I do? I might have classes with him tomorrow. I don't want to be anywhere near him." To be honest, Law was very sheltered by the two men in his life. Doflamingo chose not to tell him about relationships like that and Rosinante wasn't ready to explain it to him.

"Just... try to act like you normally do. He might get the hint and leave you alone for the time being." Law didn't feel reassured at all. Especially since Rosinante reacted the way he had when Law told him what Luffy called him.

"Also, he didn't seem bothered when I punched him." That wasn't normal to him. Most of the time, when Law attacked others, they either ran off crying, tried to fight him back, or just avoided him altogether. Luffy didn't do any of those things. He'd just kept staring at him, not even speaking. It creeped him out. "I don't like that."

"Don't worry about it right now." He stood back up. "If it becomes a problem in the future, Doffy and I will talk to the school about keeping you two apart. I won't stand for someone to harass you."

Law just nodded. He knew they would do anything for him and Lami. They were, afterall, their parents. It was normal for them to be overprotective. Especially over him. Doflamingo was way beyond being overprotective, though. As soon as he found out Law was an Omega, he went into overload to keep him safe. Doflamingo didn't want anything to happen to him. Neither did Rosinante because of that. But Doflamingo didn't even want him to go to school with others. His other parent fought him on it and Law was able to go to school normally.

"Alright. Let's go make dinner. Did Doffy tell you when he'd be home?" Rosinante asked, changing the subject. It was normal for them.

"Yeah. He said he'd be late. What time is it?" Law followed him to the kitchen. Lami was sitting at the dining table, drinking a glass of water. He saw how frazzled she was. It upset him because he was the cause of it.

"He needs to start coming home on time sometimes," Rosinante grumbled as he sat across from Lami. "It's around five. Why?"

"Doflamingo said to start cooking around six or seven. He never really said when he'd be home." Law sat down beside his sister. It was fine since his pheromones were under control now. She looked over at him. "What?"

"He needs to tell all of us when he's going to be home," she commented. "Lately, he's only been telling you that he'll be late." She sighed. "He's starting to upset us."

"Tell him that when he gets home," Law countered. "I didn't know he's only been telling me that." He relaxed into the chair. "Also, you need to start going to bed earlier, so you don't get up late and have to rush about in the morning."

He felt the glare fixed on him. "I'm sorry I don't get up at three in the morning. I like my sleep, unlike you." Law gave a small smirk. "I don't even know how you function on the amount of sleep you get. That's a mystery I still can't figure out about you. And you're my brother, plus you live with me."

"It's fine. I get only about two to three hours of sleep when we have exams. I stay up studying all night for them. Normally, I get three to four hours of sleep." Looking over, Rosinante looked shocked. "Oops." That was something he never told either of his parents. Only Lami knew about his sleeping patterns. Law hadn't wanted to tell them, but it slipped out.

"What?" Law looked down at his lap, embarrassed that he confessed to him. "Law, that's not healthy. No wonder you have those dark circles under your eyes." He shrugged, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. "Don't dismiss this. That's not good for you. You're a growing boy and need all the rest you can get."

"I function perfectly normal with the amount of sleep I get," Law defended himself as he raised his head. "I don't see a problem with it. There's no reason to freak out about it. I'm fine and neither you nor Doflamingo has noticed it before."

His mother sighed, knowing that it was a useless argument. Law was hardheaded and never wanted to listen to them about stuff like that. "Nevermind. No matter if I get your father in on this or not, you won't listen to either of us. So, might as well just leave it alone."

"Please, don't tell Doflamingo. He'll get upset about it."

"Rosi, you know how he is. It'll be a few days of the two of them shouting at each other and Law doing everything in his power to upset him even more." Law knew Lami was right. Doflamingo and he went head-to-head on a lot of things. Sometimes, it was awkward and uncomfortable for the other two because Law would ignore the man, making him even more pissed off. 

"Alright. That's just between us three. I won't tell him." Law thanked him, understanding he was being honest. There were many things that were only between the three of them. Most of the things would make Doflamingo even more protective of Law. "And I won't tell him about today, either. He'll go ballistic about it."

"Thanks. I owe you one." Law appreciated that they could keep secrets from Doflamingo. There were many of them they were keeping from him. One, in particular, was about a certain situation from middle school. An Alpha from the nearby high school tried to rape him one day when he was going home from middle school because of his heat. His father still didn't know about that. Rosinante and Lami did, though. They promised on their lives to never tell the older man. "So, what're we making for dinner tonight?"

The man gave him a big smile. "I want to try something new. Since we all like seafood, I decided to try a seafood gumbo. I thought it'd be a great dish to try out. And everyone will eat it."

"That sounds good," Lami said, smiling back at him.

Law gave his own small smile at that. "Yeah. I've never tried that before. Sounds good. As long as it doesn't have bread in it."

"Don't worry. It doesn't. I made sure, so it should be fine." Both Lami and Law nodded. They understood that the man always wanted to try new foods for them. It was, sometimes, a hassle because Rosinante would somehow, accidentally, make a mess or set himself on fire. That's why the cooking part was left up to those two. They didn't trust their mother near the stove because of his tendencies.

_At least it's better now. I really do hope that kid stays away from me like I told him to. But something tells me he won't. I'm going to have a tough time now. Gods, give me the strength to get through my last year of high school without sending anyone to the morgue or hospital._

...

Luffy walked back home, ignoring the throbbing pain in his cheek. It didn't hurt that much to him. He sighed. _I messed up. Didn't I? Now, Sabo and Ace are going to freak out when they see the bruise he gave me. I just hope they aren't home yet._ He knew he made a big mistake.

Getting to the front door, he dug in his pocket for the keys. As soon as he got the door unlocked, he poked his head inside a bit. "Sabo? Ace? Are you two home yet?" he called out into the house. For a moment, he waited to see if he got an answer. Nothing but silence followed. A smile came to his face as he entered before dashing to his room, slipping his shoes off in the entranceway.

He dropped his backpack on the floor before going to the bathroom to see how big the bruise was. In the mirror, he cringed a little. _That's a pretty big bruise he gave me. I guess I really angered him, huh?_ Opening the mirror-medicine cabinet, Luffy took out a patch to put over his cheek.

"Well, I did stare at him all day and called him an Omega." Thinking harder about it, Luffy realized what was going on. "Aw shit. He didn't want people to know that about him." He smacked his head off the wall, not even feeling the pain it caused because he was too upset to care. "I'm a fucking idiot. No wonder everyone looked shocked and he acted that way."

Going to his room, he faceplanted onto his bed. He knew he messed up pretty badly. It was to the point that Law had ordered him to never come around him again. Luffy groaned in frustration and anger at himself.

"But I couldn't help it. He's my Lifemate." Luffy gave a small smile as he turned over to face the wall and clutched his pillow to his chest. "His scent was amazing. It was sweet and soothing. Like honey, flowers, and the ocean. I couldn't help it. I had to say something to him."

Closing his eyes, he remembered how Law reacted in the last class they had together. It was very rude but Luffy couldn't help but feel giddy about it. The guy had, at least, acknowledged him. To Luffy, he was perfect. _I only met him today and I already love him. He's more than I could've ever hoped for._

"Luffy? Are you home yet?" Sabo's voice sounded from the living room.

"His shoes are here. So, I'm guessing he is," Ace said. Luffy didn't want to face them. They were going to flip out when they saw the patch on his face. It'd be worse if they saw the bruise.

"I'm in my room. What's for dinner?" Luffy called. He was hoping to eat in his room instead of having to confront them and tell the two what he did at school. _They'll yell at me and get pissed at my mate for punching me. It'd be bad for both of us._

The sound of footsteps got closer to his room. He kept his face to the wall and back to the door. "Ace's cooking tonight," Sabo replied as he entered the room. "He hasn't said what he wants to make yet."

"Okay." He still didn't turn to look at his second eldest brother. "I'm gonna stay in here for the time being."

It was quiet for a moment. Then, Sabo spoke again. "Luffy, is something wrong? It was your first day at that school. How was it?"

"Fine. I got along with almost everyone," he responded, still refusing to turn over. "I like it there." The bed dipped next to him. "I'm really excited to go back tomorrow." _I'll get to see Law tomorrow. That's good enough for me. Even though he told me to leave him alone._

"Look at me, Luffy." He didn't do anything. Luffy could hear the concern and frustration in his brother's voice. "Something happened. You don't do this if nothing happened. Now, look at me."

"No. I'm fine."

Before he knew it, Sabo had grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him over. Luffy tried to hide the patch, but it took up his entire left cheek. There was no way he was going to be able to hide it from him.

"What the hell happened to you? Why're you wearing a bandage? What's going on?" Luffy saw how upset Sabo was at seeing it. He didn't want to tell him the truth, but he knew he was a horrible liar.

"I... I met my Lifemate today," he said, giving a big, nervous smile. Sabo nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "He punched me."

For a few heartbeats, nothing happened. Sabo just kept staring at him, blinking. But Luffy knew the truth behind what was occurring. The older man was processing the information he gave him. Luffy knew he was going to explode in a moment. He put the pillow he'd been hugging over his head, muffling the noise that was going to come.

Just as he thought, Sabo screamed at the top of his lungs in rage. "HE WHAT?!" Luffy swore the neighbors probably heard him. _I knew it. Ace's going to do the same. I'm sorry, Law. I really am. I think I just made it worse for you. Please, forgive me._

**This is the next chapter. I hope it's good. I'm a little iffy on it. Please, let me know if you enjoyed it. Have a glorious day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - To give more information about the strength of Law's pheromones, they are so strong that they bother Alphas, Betas, AND other Omegas. That's why he's different. Just shedding more light on it.**

**P.S.S. - The reason Corazon didn't freak out that much was because he knew that Law would make it seem like Luffy was wrong about being an Omega. It was something he was known for. But Doflamingo is different. That's why they don't want to tell them.**

**P.S.S.S. - Luffy used to get into fights in his old school. That's why Sabo reacted that way. His brothers are overprotective and hate when he gets hurt. He knows that and didn't want to tell them what happened.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Snoop Dogg's real name is Cordozar Calvin Broadus Jr. His "Snoop Dogg" nickname came from his mother who thought he looked like Snoopy from the Peanuts.**

**2\. When the historic Plaza Hotel in NYC opened in 1907, a room cost $2.50 per night, the same as $64.26 today. The Plaza now charges over $1,000/night.**

**3\. Originally, the Eiffel Tower was going to be erected in Barcelona, but the project was rejected because citizens thought it was an eyesore.**

**4\. The world's longest place name has 85 letters & is located in New Zealand.**


	3. A Fight and a Date Set

**A Fight and a Date Set**

Law tried his very best to avoid Luffy for the next week. The second day he saw him, the guy kept staring at him like the day before. That got others to stand even further away from him when he was around. After the confrontation between the two on the first day, the students and teachers had no doubts that he was an Alpha now. He was happy about that. They didn't think he was an Omega.

But throughout the week, Luffy seemed to pop up out of thin air. It frustrated him and pissed him off because Law wanted nothing to do with him. The others seemed to sense the tension between them. Even Lami was a little tense when Luffy was around Law. That upset him a little. But he understood why she was.

It was lunchtime a week later. Law had decided to eat with his sister after she begged and pleaded with him to do so. Her friends seemed very timid around him. They were visibly sweating and trying not to look at him as he ate in the seat next to Lami.

"Law, you need to stop scaring them. They haven't done anything," his sister scolded him. He turned to glare a little at her. "You don't scare me, so don't try that. No wonder people avoid you. You're always giving them scary looks."

Turning to the kids that were her friends, Law decided to be a little nicer. Though, he did see them freeze up when he looked at them. "Sorry," he stated. The two girls and guy gave him bewildered expressions. He thought it was kind of funny. "It's just a force of habit."

"It-It's o-okay," the girl with black hair said with a smile. Law could tell it was forced. That was kind of a start. _At least she's trying to smile._

"Y-Yeah. We're not upset about it," the guy replied. Law nodded. He knew they were lying to him. Everyone in the school was terrified of him. Except for Luffy and Lami. Even the teachers that were brave enough to talk to him slightly feared him. He could see it in their eyes when he talked to them.

Law didn't want to scare people. But he also didn't want people to know the truth about what he was. He was afraid of having friends because they might figure it out. That was why he pushed most people away. It was something he did ever since middle school.

After a few minutes, his sister's friends started talking to him and relaxed a little. Law used a monotone voice when talking back. It was something he did when talking to anyone that wasn't his family or when he wasn't pissed off.

"S-So, L-Law-san, what do you do for fun?" the other girl asked. She had blond hair. This girl was giving him a sort of kind smile.

"I like to collect coins, wander around, and read," Law answered, not looking up from his food. He didn't want to face anyone when answering things like that. "I like to walk around when not at school."

"Is that true, Lami?" the guy questioned.

"Yeah. The bad thing about it, though, is that he doesn't tell a single person where he's going or that he's going out at all," Lami confirmed. She finished off her meal, placing the empty lunchbox on the table. "I've found him in the oddest of places. I've found him in the park, in an alley with some cats, on the other side of town with dogs, and many other weird places."

"Do you like animals, Law-san?" the black-haired girl asked.

"Yes." He didn't want to explain why he went to where animals were. Law found them easier to be around and they didn't judge him for what he really was. None of them could understand what he was and enjoyed his company just as much as he did theirs.

It wasn't long before the three kids were relaxed around him. People stopped to stare at them as if they had sprouted three extra heads each. It didn't bother him. They could stare all they wanted. It wasn't the first time he was given strange looks.

Suddenly, someone burst into the room. "Those guys from that other school are here again!" the guy shouted. Law's sort of relaxed expression quickly changed to fury. Putting his finished dish down, he stood from the desk.

"Law, where are you going?" his sister called after him. He didn't answer. Law just continued to walk. "Don't you dare, Law! What's Rosi gonna do if you come home with bruises again?! What about Doffy?!" No matter what she said to him, he ignored her and kept going.

 _Those assholes are here again. When are they going to learn that I won't let them bother the few Omegas that are here? Damn Alpha school. Only Alphas attend there. Ours is sort of diverse._ Everyone stepped aside as he walked through the halls. His destination was outside.

"Where the hell is that shitty Alpha or yours?!" he heard one of them shout from outside. Law sighed. He knew that they were talking about him. Only he would go against them. None of the Alphas in the school wanted to face off against the group. He never understood why.

Arriving at the entrance, he saw them gathered at the gates. _This is going to be fun. There are at least four or five of them today. Last time, there were only three._ Stepping out into the light of the sun, Law kept his hands in his pockets as he walked until he was about ten feet away from the group.

"There you are," Kid growled out with an animalistic grin on his face. "Ready for another round?"

"You're just going to get your ass beat again. Why do you keep coming here? You know you can't win against me," Law stated in a deadpan voice. He was being truthful. None of them had been able to defeat him. _I thought Alphas are supposed to be the strong ones. Maybe that isn't always true._

Kid gave him a look of pure rage. "You're the one that's gonna get bludgeoned today!" The guy rushed forward before throwing punches at him. Law dodged each one without a problem. He wasn't going to start fighting back until he decided to.

"You're still as terrible as ever," he teased. "You'll never get better if you don't start practicing more." That seemed to enrage the teen even more. "Everything about your fighting style is flawed. You leave too many openings for your opponent to attack."

Seizing a perfect opening, Law rushed forward and punched the guy right in the gut. It sent Kid to the ground, coughing and spitting and almost throwing up. "M-Motherf-fuck-fucker..." he sputtered out. Law didn't care what he called him.

"I don't fuck my mother. Do you?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of Kid's guys coming at him with a metal pipe. Moving out of the way, they swung, hitting the ground right where he'd been standing. "Hey. Using weapons is unfair. I'm barehanded."

In the background, Law could hear people from his school cheering his name. Even if they were terrified of him, he kept the other schools from picking on them and bullying people from their school. His kindness made him that way. He couldn't help it.

The guy kept swinging the object at him. Law dodged each and every hit aimed at him. It was easy because Doflamingo had gotten a friend of his to teach him how to fight. His father wanted him to be able to defend himself in case something happened.

Seeing an opening, Law raised his fist and punched the guy in the nose. It sent him to the ground, bleeding profusely from it. Law felt the wetness on his fist. _Great. I have blood on me now. I'm gonna have to clean it off later._ Looking to the rest of the group, Law glared at them. "Do any of you want to fight me now?" he inquired. They looked frightened of him.

"Law! Watch out!" he heard his sister shout. Turning around, he found the kid he punched fixing to hit him with the pipe. Law had no way to dodge the blow in time.

Out of nowhere, someone came rushing up and tackled the guy to the ground. It shocked everyone there. Once they stopped rolling, Law's eyes widened as soon as he was able to see who had attacked the guy.

Luffy sat on the guy's back, holding his hands behind his back. The pipe had already clanged to the ground a few feet away. "Don't you fucking dare," he heard Luffy growl out with venom. "That was sneaky and unfair. You don't attack someone that isn't paying attention to you."

Law couldn't help but feel stunned that the guy had saved him from getting seriously injured. "Get the hell off me!" the guy screamed from underneath him. "I'm gonna kill you!" Law couldn't help but want to laugh as the kid flailed about beneath Luffy.

Turning back to Kid, Law saw that the younger man was still on the ground, glaring up at him as he held his stomach. "Get your friends and leave," Law demanded. "Next time, I WILL put every single one of you in the hospital. You got lucky this time."

Kid rose to his feet, still holding his stomach. "You'll regret this. Just you wait," he barked at him. "Come on. We're leaving." Law looked back at Luffy. The guy got off the one below him and he got up before leaving with Kid. He didn't care if they came back or not. Law wasn't lying. He'd put them in the hospital next time.

As soon as they were gone, he heard cheering from the building. Law turned around to see Lami and her friends running over to him. "Are you okay, Law? Did they hit you at all?" she questioned once she got to him.

"No. I'm not hurt," he answered. Lami seemed to notice his fist after a second. It was still dripping.

"Your hand...'

"It's not my blood. It's that guy I punched. His nose started bleeding when I hit him," he explained. The other three started to question him to see if he was, actually, okay. Law assured them he was fine.

Looking over, he saw some people crowding around Luffy as well. They were asking him the same things. Law saw the guy smile at them. Somehow, it didn't seem genuine. Almost as if the smile was forced. That was odd. From what he heard about him, the kid was friendly and very happy most of the time.

A second later, Luffy looked over at him. They stared at each other before Law broke the line of sight. "Come on. Class is about to start." Lami grabbed onto his arm, dragging him back into the building. He glanced back to see Luffy still staring at him. Their eyes met for a second again.

_There's something I don't understand about him. I don't like him already. But I don't understand what's going on. He was calling me his Lifemate the first day he got here. What is that? Cora-san said that's a big problem when I told him. What is a LIfemate? What's wrong with it?_

...

He watched as Law was guided back into the building. He gave him one last look. Their eyes met and Luffy could see the uneasiness in his eyes. It hurt to see that look directed at him. _I don't want him to hate me. I want him to feel safe around me and love me._

"Luffy, are you sure you're okay?" his friend, Boa Hancock, asked. She was very nice to him and even helped him with his classes. He saw her as a good person.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he answered, looking at her. He gave her a bright smile. "I just don't like people trying to attack another person without facing them." It was true, but mainly, he intervened because Law was his. Luffy refused to let anyone harm him.

After a few more minutes of them bombarding him with their concern, everyone went back inside to finish their last class for the day. He smiled to himself. _Law's in my last class. I know he can feel me staring but he doesn't say anything to me about it. Not since the first day._

Getting to his classroom, he saw Law staring out the window. There was a calm, peaceful look. Somehow, he was able to relax after doing something like that outside. Luffy thought it was a fantastic ability. Going to his seat a few behind Law's, he sat down, staring at him.

To be honest, Luffy had studied his Lifemate many times. But he enjoyed doing it. Law had midnight black hair, medium grey eyes, and tan skin. Even the shadows under his eyes looked great on him. Though, he wished he could see the man happy more than him being angry. His build was good as well. Luffy wished he could see him without a shirt on.

Even from a distance, he could see the tattoos on his hands and fingers. For Luffy, that was odd. Law was still in high school but had tattoos. _His parents don't care if he got them?_ he wondered. _Must be nice. He's lucky to have them as his parents. I'm a little jealous. Does he have more?_

When class started, he had a hard time trying to stay focused on the lesson. All he could think about was Law. Mainly because the guy was in the same room as him. It was easy to pay attention when he wasn't sharing a room with his Lifemate.

Absentmindedly, he started to doodle in his notebook. He wasn't really aware of what he was drawing, so he didn't care. When he was called on, he answered the question correctly. The teacher gave him a shocked expression. Even Luffy was surprised.

"Al-Alright," she said as he sat back down. _I just guessed. I have no idea what she was talking about._ He sighed, quietly. It was boring but he didn't mind. The sweet scent coming from Law was enough to make him feel better.

Looking down at his notebook, his face heated up at the doodle he'd done. It was a small little sketch of Law. It was sort of detailed but captured the features of the man perfectly. Tearing that piece out of it, he folded it up before putting the paper in his pocket. There was no way he was going to allow someone to see that.

Once the class was over, Law was, once again, the first one out of the room. Luffy didn't mind. He knew where Law lived and even knew his sister. A few of his friends were friends with her. That was a plus for him.

Grabbing his backpack, he started out of the room. Halfway down the hall, his arm was grabbed. He didn't have the time to figure out who it was as he was dragged down the hall. "Hey. What gives?" he asked.

Looking towards the person, he saw that it was a girl tha had grabbed him. He couldn't see her face because she was the one guiding him. It was a few moments later that they arrived at a place where nobody was.

"What's going on?"Luffy was a little pissed off. He was going to miss watching Law walk home. That wasn't something he wanted. He was unhappy that he'd been dragged away by someone. But he didn't let it show.

As soon as the girl turned around to face him, his anger, quickly, went away. Though, he was a little confused about what was going on. Lami stood before him. She didn't look upset, but she didn't look happy either. The two didn't say anything for a moment. He didn't know what to say at first.

"You're... You're Law's sister, right?" he, finally, inquired. Luffy knew she was. He'd seen her on the first day when Law punched him and every day since. Luffy even saw her on the weekend a few times.

"Yes. And you're the guy that he punched that day," she accused. Luffy nodded. He wouldn't deny that. It was true. Also, he wasn't ashamed that Law had punched him at all. The skin-to-skin contact was very welcomed to him.

"Why'd you drag me off to here?"

"Because I want to tell you a few things about Law." Now, he was confused. _Why is she willing to tell me this? What happened for her to come to me and tell me about him?  
_

"What about him? I know a good bit already."

"You do understand that nobody knows he's an Omega, right?"

"Yeah. I figured that out when he hit me and shouted at me for calling him one," Luffy responded. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I've kept my distance as he told me to. But it's kind of hard."

"I know." He looked up at her. She was giving him a sorrowful look. "But there's a reason nobody here knows that about him." This got his attention. He found this information interesting. _There's a reason he does that?_

"Why?" Luffy wanted to know. If he could help Law, that'd make him feel even better about it.

"When he was tested again in middle school, he came out as an Omega." Luffy nodded. "One day, he started his heat. The school told him to go home so he didn't have to deal with people at school." He was quiet, wanting to listen. "Well, halfway home, he was almost raped by an Alpha from the nearby high school." His relaxed demeanor quickly changed to pure fury. "He was able to get away but told our mother about it. We never told our dad. That's why we're going to this school."

"You and your family moved?" Luffy wanted to know if that's what happened.

"Yes. And our father still doesn't know that. But Law begged him not to let the school know about his true status." She sighed, seeming to be a little exhausted. "He agreed and everyone here thinks he's an Alpha. Mainly because of his rude, cruel, and mean personality." A smile came to her face. "That's not his true nature. He's really kind and sweet. But he keeps up appearances at school so people don't look down upon him."

"What about what happened earlier today? The fight?" That was something he didn't understand. _Some Alphas from another school came to fight him. What did he do to them for that to happen? Why did they want to fight him? Did he do something bad to them?_

"Although Law might not like that he's an Omega, he still protects others that are." Luffy raised an eyebrow at her. "That group of boys had tried to assault an Omega from this school. Law caught them in the act and beat them up." Luffy nodded, understanding now. "They wanted payback because of it."

"Why are you sharing this with me? I mean, Law seems to hate me."

"Because I think you're telling the truth." That confused him.

"Truth about what?"

"That you're his Lifemate." Now, he was shocked. "Law doesn't know what a Lifemate is. Our parents won't tell him. Doffy won't do it because he just doesn't want to. Rosi hasn't done it because he doesn't think Law's ready to know what it is." Luffy was even more confused now.

"Well, how do you know about them?" That was a reasonable question to ask her. _If Law has no idea what a Lifetime is and he's older than her, then how the hell does she know what they are? I only know because Sabo and Ace told me and are looking for theirs._

"Because a friend of mine told me. I asked them and they told me exactly what that is," she stated. "I know you want him to accept you, but you need to gain his trust before you can even think about that."

"How can I do that? He doesn't even want me near him. And he's been avoiding me for a whole week." That was going to be hard if he couldn't talk to him. Every time he did look at him, it was a glare.

"How about this: this weekend, meet us at the park near here. I won't tell Law about it and you two can try to talk to each other. If Law does go to hurt you, I'll step in. Does that sound reasonable to you?" Luffy was astonished that she was willing to help him.

"Sure." She smiled before holding her hand out to him. Luffy stared at it for a second before reaching out as well and grabbing onto it. He shook her hand as if they were making a deal.

"Good. Dress nicely and try to be there around eleven or so. Don't be late or he might wander off before you arrive." Luffy agreed, both giving each other a big smile in return.

Suddenly, there was a presence behind him. It wasn't right behind him, but it was still there. Turning his head, he saw Law standing at the end of the hall. He was glaring right at him. Luffy didn't mind and just kept in the urge to smile.

"Lami, are you over there?" Law asked. Luffy could tell he was holding back. From doing what? He could only guess.

"Yeah. I'm coming. Sorry." She moved from around Luffy to go stand next to her brother. He watched it happen, feeling a little envious of her. "Is Doffy going to be home late again?" 

"No. He's going to be on time." Both Law and Luffy were staring at each other the whole time he spoke to his sister. Then, he addressed Luffy with a serious tone. "Don't come near me or my sister. My warning extends to her as well."

"Got it." Luffy, finally, said something to him from the first day. Law just nodded with an angry expression before turning around. Lami walked with him. She was much easier to get along with.

"This is going to be hard," he whispered under his breath. But a big smile was on his face. "But I pretty much have a date with him. Even if his sister's going to be there, I've got a date with him." With that, he walked home, deciding not to tell his brothers because they were still pissed at his Lifemate for punching him.

**Finally finished this chapter. Hope it's good. Have a gracious day. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Fact:**

**1\. While most people think of Neil Patrick Harris as an actor, he is also a writer, producer, comedian, singer, and even amateur magician!**

**2\. Part of the Falklands Islands is littered with leftover landmines from the Falklands War. This stretch of beach has become home to over 1 million penguins as they are too light to trigger the mines when walking on them.**

**3\. Young Tyrannosaurs rex's probably had a thin coat of downy feathers to stay warm. They did not need them as they got older due to their size.**

**4\. The first jet aircraft was invented in Nazi Germany. Development started in 1936, but first takeoff occurred in 1939.**


	4. Getting Along

**Getting Along**

"Law, are you ready to go yet?" Lami asked as she, casually, walked into his room. He didn't mind her entering whenever she wanted to. She was always welcomed in his room. The same went for him for her room.

"What do you mean? Ready for what?" He turned from his desk and computer to face his little sister. She was smiling brightly and looked ready to go out. Law raised an eyebrow at her. 

She let out a sigh. "I told you a few days ago that I wanted to go to the park today. Rosi and Doffy know about it already." Lami looked him up and down as if she was evaluating the outfit he was in. "You need to get ready. I want to be there by eleven."

Now, he was suspicious about it. "Why do you want to be there by eleven? You've never been specific with time." He turned back around in his chair, shut his laptop, and stood from his seat. "Is there someone meeting us there?"

"What if I just want to be there by eleven?" Law grinned as he turned to her. _She can't lie to me. I know there's a lot more to it than what she's saying. There's a reason she wants to be there at that time_. He reached up and placed a hand on her head.

"You know you can't lie to your big brother," he said in a playful tone. "You might be able to lie to our parents, but I know you way too well. Lying won't work on me." Lami started to pout. It made him laugh. _She's so adorable. But she's my adorable little sister._ "Alright. I'll get dressed. Wait in the living room for me."

With that, she stopped pouting and smiled before leaving. Law gave off a sigh as he went about getting ready. They had fifteen minutes before it was eleven. _She's never been adamant about being at the park at a certain time. What's she planning today? I might not like it._

Law picked out a plain, black long-sleeve shirt, a pair of black jeans with white spots on them, his boots he wore to school and everywhere, his white and black spotted hat, and a solid black jacket. He didn't bother zipping it up. There was no need to.

As he finished getting dressed, he started to remember how his sister was dressed. She had looked cute. A pastel pink shirt went to the middle of her thighs, a pastel blue shirt with a mint green overcoat, a pair of white and purple striped socks that went to her knees, and her black ankle boots. Law thought it was a little odd how she was dressed that day. Almost as if... _She's dressing up for someone_. That thought shocked him. _Is she wanting me to meet them? Is that why she's being this way?_

Choosing not to say anything at the moment, Law grabbed his wallet and phone before going to meet her downstairs. He was a little tense when he saw Doflamingo sitting in the living room. Lami was talking to him about something. He walked in and was able to hear some of the conversation. Or Doflamingo's half of it.

"I want you two to be safe. Law hasn't had his heat this month yet," Doflamingo said as he sorted some papers out on the table. "You need to keep an eye on him in case he starts while you're out."

"Ahem." Law cleared his throat to get their attention. Lami looked uncomfortable as the two looked at him. He knew why she was. He and Doflamingo had a strained relationship but got along well most of the time. "I don't need Lami to keep an eye on me. I'll tell her when it starts." The two of them had their differences but Doflamingo understood that he was growing up. That was why their relationship was sort of strained.

"I know. But it's just to make sure nothing happens," Doflamingo responded. Law narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't give me that look. Your safety and health are my top priority. I will not stand for you to be attacked by anyone."

"I'm not a kid anymore nor am I weak. I can still fight even when I have my heat." Doflamingo frowned. Law just rolled his eyes. "You can't baby me forever. I'm gonna have to leave the house at some point. This is, afterall, my last year in high school."

The man gave off a heavy, defeated sigh. "You know I'm worried about your heats. We still haven't been able to figure out why they're so strong." Law looked away from him at the mention of that. It was true, though. His scent even bothered Doflamingo. And he had Corazon. That was a problem and why he was given the smaller house when he had them.

"After I got sick, the doctors said something happened. They couldn't figure out what it was. No doctor seems to know what changed. That was before my heats started." He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "We need to get going. It's ten minutes to eleven."

"Alright. Love you, Doffy." His sister stood from the couch before bending down and kissing Doflmaingo on the cheek. He hugged her in return. Law walked over and they broke away. He bent down and hugged him as well.

"By the way, where's Cora-san?" he asked. The man was, unnaturally, absent at the moment. It was odd for him.

"He went to visit with his editor," Doflamingo answered. He went back to sorting his papers after Law backed off from him. He just continued to sort them as he spoke. "Rosinante won't let them here with me in the house."

"I understand why. After last time, I wouldn't blame him for it," Law replied. The last time one of Corazon's editors came over, Law had just started his heat again. The editor was an Alpha and had, on instinct, tried to attack him when Corazon was doing something else.

That didn't end well for the guy. Not only did Corazon drop the guy as an editor, but he was, also, in the hospital for three weeks after Doflamingo found him on top of Law in the middle of the hallway. It hadn't gotten any further than him touching Law under his shirt. The agency, also, wouldn't meet Corazon at the house for a while because of the incident. When they found out the truth, they offered to start doing home visits again. Corazon refused because he didn't want it to happen again.

"Alright. Be safe and love you both," Doflamingo called after them as they got to the door. They replied the same before leaving the house.

On the walk there, the thought of why they were going to the park at eleven came back to mind. He decided to ask her about it again. "Lami, what's the real reason we're going to the park?" His sister was walking a few feet ahead of him.

"Can't we just go to the park as siblings once in a while?" He knew there was more to it than just that. It was a feeling he had deep in his gut. But the problem was that he couldn't figure out what it was about.

"I'm not saying we can't," he started. "But I know you're planning something." His sister just continued to walk without saying anything back at first. "Lami, if I don't like what you have planned, I'm going back home."

"Well, I won't go with you. And Doffy will be angry if you go back home alone." His eyes widened at her words. _The fuck? She's blackmailing me into doing whatever she has planned. This isn't going to end well. I have a feeling it won't._

The park was only a three-minute walk from their house. Once they arrived, Law didn't see anyone there. That made him feel a little better but knew something was going to happen. For the moment, he walked over to a swing and sat on it.

"Law, what're you doing?" Lami asked. He looked over at her as he pushed at the ground with his foot. It made the swing start to move back and forth.

"I know someone's supposed to show up here. I'm waiting." He pulled out his phone before starting to read a book he had on it. "Until they get here, I'm gonna read and swing. Don't mind me."

"Understandable. He should be here soon. So, don't go wandering off." Law agreed as he went back to reading the book he had pulled up. Glancing at the time, he saw that it was about two minutes to eleven. _Whoever he is might be late. That's fine. If he's really important to Lami, I don't mind staying here and waiting for him to show up._

As he read more of his book, he heard Lami get excited. For the time being, he didn't look up to see what was going on. But he did listen to what his sister was saying to the other person. "I'm really happy you're here on time. Come on."

He heard footsteps get closer to him before they stopped about two feet away from him. For the moment, he didn't look up to see who was there. "Give me a moment. I need to finish this page," he said to his sister and the other person.

After a moment, he could smell a very sweet and soothing scent in the air. Furrowing his eyebrows, he was confused. Right as he finished his page, he marked it before putting his phone away. That's when he looked up to acknowledge them.

Anger and fear hit him like a ton of bricks. Law's eyes widened as he stared at the person in front of him. The other looked back at him, awkwardly. Lami was smiling sweetly as she stood next to the guy.

"Now, I asked him to be here before you start yelling at him," Lami announced. "If you start a fight, I'm gonna tell Doffy some of the secrets we've been keeping from him. Am I clear?"

For the time being, he didn't trust his mouth. Law didn't want to upset his sister, but he, also, didn't want the guy in front of him there. Just seeing him pissed him off. But that comforting scent in the air was making it hard for him to keep being angry.

"That's why I was with her that day," Luffy said. Law just stared at him more. "Look, I want to apologize for staring at you and calling you out on the first day. I was just really excited to meet you. I... I didn't know that you were keeping that part of yourself secret from everyone." Law still didn't say anything. He couldn't figure out what to say. So, the other man kept going. "I never wanted to upset you nor did I mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm really sorry for everything I've done to upset you." Luffy raised his head to look him dead in the eyes.

Silence gathered between all three of them. Law was trying to rake his mind for what to say. Lami didn't seem bothered but Luffy looked very nervous. Then, he thought of something to say, but he wanted to say something to his sister first. Corazon and Doflamingo had always wanted him to forgive people for things and to never hold grudges.

Taking a deep breath, he broke the eye contact before looking at his sister and addressed her. "You planned this," he stated. He spoke in a monotone voice. Law didn't know what else to do.

"Yes. I want you two to get along. It was just an accident and he regrets doing it," Lami defended the other man.

Law turned to set his gaze back on Luffy. Before saying what he wanted to say to him, Law stood up from the swing. That made the shorter guy back off a bit. Law knew that his height was intimidating to a lot of people. That was one of the ways he got people to leave him alone.

"I will accept your apology and I understand you made a mistake." Both Luffy and Lami looked surprised by his words. "But that doesn't mean I fully forgive you yet. I'm still pissed that you said it in front of that many people." Law gave him a somewhat distrustful look. "But I still don't understand what you called me."

Luffy opened his mouth to say something but Lami interrupted him. "It's good to know you two can get along. But I want to get some lunch. How about you two?" The other's face lit up at the mention of food. Law remembered Luffy saying that he enjoyed eating.

"Alright," Law agreed. Luffy just nodded as Lami began to lead them away. "Where are we heading? We don't need to go too far."

"That little cafe near the library. I want something sweet for lunch and they have a lot of things to choose from," Lami answered. She turned to give him a knowing smile. "And you enjoy the cakes they have." Law felt his face heat up at the mention of his preferences in the cafe.

...

Luffy had been utterly shellshocked when Law accepted his sincere apology. It filled him with both relief and joy. But he understood that he wouldn't forgive him so easily. It had gone better than he hoped. Lami helped him get on a slightly better side of Law.

Right now, he was walking behind him. To be honest, he was watching Law's hips sway as he walked. It was mesmerizing. He'd never seen a man walk in such a feminine way. Luffy doubted anyone at school had noticed. The other students were, probably, too terrified to study him for too long. Not to mention, Law's ass looked perfect as they walked.

He was, also, looking forward to having lunch with them. Sweets for lunch was always a plus. Law's sister was a great help in getting him to understand things. Luffy guessed that she knew how to get under his skin. The comment about telling 'Doffy' made him do as she asked.

 _She said that name before. I think she said he's one of their parents._ He nodded. _Yeah. Lami said that neither of their parents will tell them what a Lifemate is. Should I tell him?_ Then, he remembered what had just happened. _I went to tell him, but she stopped me. Why? Why did she stop me?_

Choosing to ask her later, Luffy continued to walk behind Law while watching his hips sway. It was fascinating and very sexy. He hoped the walk was long because he didn't want to have to stop so soon.

Though, his hopes were dashed when he looked up. Lami and Law were heading into a cafe. All three entered before Lami turned and grabbed Luffy by the arm. "Law, will you order the food and drinks? I'll go find a seat with Luffy," she questioned.

Law looked back at them. For a moment, he looked to be thinking about it. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want strawberry cheesecake with caramel nougat tea." Law nodded. It was as if he was taking a mental note for some reason. Then, he turned to Luffy. 

"Oh. I want blueberry pie. You can choose the drink. I'm not picky." The guy nodded. There was a look on his face that said it wasn't something he expected. Before he could ask him about it, Lami dragged him off to find a seat.

She chose one next to the window. It was able to fit four people at a time. Also, it was the furthest from the counter where Law was standing and ordering. As soon as they sat down, Lami's face turned very serious.

"I don't think it's wise to tell him that yet," she said in a low voice. Luffy raised an eyebrow. 

"Tell him what?" He was confused about what she was talking about.

"About Lifemates. I think you should wait until he's more comfortable around you for you to tell him something like that. He won't react in a good way if you tell him right now. He'll just go back to the same as before," Lami informed him. "Law doesn't like being faced with new things from people he hardly knows. So, you two need to get to know each other more before bringing it up again."

"Got it. I won't say anything about it to him until then," Luffy promised. He didn't want to go back to Law hating him. He was, now, acting civil and not glaring at him every time he looked at him. That was the start of them getting along. Luffy hoped nothing interfered with it.

After that, Law came over and sat next to Lami. Luffy was a little disappointed that he didn't sit next to him. But he didn't let it show. It might've made him confused. So, he kept his features neutral as they sat there.

"What did you get, Law?" his sister asked with a smile.

"Black forest cake with berry basket tea," he replied. His sister nodded. Luffy was a little perplexed at his choice of the food and drink he ordered. Law looked at him. "I got you jasmine tea. Is that fine?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll drink it," Luffy responded with a smile. He was still trying to get used to Law being nice. It wasn't something he was used to from the time they first met. To Luffy, it was odd to see him be friendly and even have small arguments with his sister.

As they waited for their food and drinks, Lami decided to ask Luffy some questions about his life. He didn't mind answering her because he saw them as normal things to ask to get to know someone. Then, a question came up that made him a little skittish. The waitress had just given them their orders.

"Do you have any siblings?" Lami inquired.

Knowing how his brothers were, Luffy decided to answer anyway. "Yes. I have two older brothers." He gave Law an apologetic look. "They want to beat the shit out of you."

Law didn't seem fazed at all because his expression never changed. "I'm not surprised. But why?" He watched Law take a bite of his cake. Luffy's eyes couldn't help but follow the fork as it was placed in his mouth.

Mentally shaking his head, Luffy answered him. "Because you gave me a black eye." He pointed to it. The mark was still there but it was already starting to fade. "They don't like it when I get into fights or come home with marks."

"Why?" Lami sounded interested in how his brothers were.

"I moved to this school because I couldn't stay out of fights at my last one. Whether I started them or not, I still got in them." He took a bite of his pie. It was delicious. _I might come here more often._ "After I moved here, my brothers said that I need to stay out of trouble. Well, on my first day here, Law gave me a black eye."

"And they didn't take it well." Luffy nodded. _He seems to understand how they are. I guess it's because he's an older brother just like them._ Law sighed. "I'm... sorry... for punching you. I just... got really pissed. I normally hit people when they piss me off."

Luffy gave him a reassuring smile. "It's fine. As long as I don't tell them you're name, they can't do anything. And they'll drop it after a while."

Now, they looked away from him. Luffy raised an eyebrow at that. What's wrong with them? Lami was the one to speak. "If anything happens to either of us, our father will find out. And it won't end nicely for your brothers if they're the ones that did it."

"What do you mean?" _Their dad isn't that bad, is he?_

"If you don't want your brothers in the hospital for a few weeks, I suggest you don't tell them I was the one that gave you the black eye," Law stated before taking a sip of his tea. Luffy didn't like how that sounded.

"I understand."

"And we haven't said anything to Doffy about you. So, we're even," Lami informed him. He was thankful for that. From the way Law described how their father was, Luffy was wary to ever meet him.

As they ate more, Law started telling him some things about himself. Luffy saw that as a good step forward. He was being open with him and telling him some information about him. It filled him with a sense of pride and joy that he could do that with him.

One thing he found out was that his sleep schedule was very odd. Law slept for, at most, three to four hours a night. Luffy had a hard time believing it. _And he's able to do things every day and not fall asleep in class? Is he even human?_

After they were done eating, Lami looked at her phone. She sighed. "We have to get going. Rosi wants us to help him with his next chapter." The young girl looked at her brother. "He just texted that he's back home."

Luffy watched Law sigh. "Alright." All three of them stood up. Luffy was saddened that the two siblings had to leave. But he understood that it was their time to go.

"I'll walk both of you home," he offered. Law gave him a wary look again but Lami smiled.

"That'd be nice." The other didn't say anything as they left. Lami walked beside Luffy and talked with him. Law, on the other hand, was walking behind them. Luffy was ecstatic that Law didn't hate him anymore, but he wanted to tell him about Lifemates so badly.

 _I promised Lami that I wouldn't. I need to keep that promise if I want to stay on their good side._ Luffy and Lami talked about school and their classes. He found out that she was artistically talented. Luffy was too. They found common ground with that. The two decided to meet up again and draw together. Law was quiet though the whole conversation.

"Law can draw really well, too," she said, glancing back at him. Luffy did the same.

The taller of the three seemed to be lost in his own world. "Huh?" he asked. Luffy thought it was cute when he wasn't all there. "What did you say?"

"I said that you're really good at drawing." Law rolled his eyes. Lami giggled. Luffy chuckled with her. But he was laughing for other reasons. One of them happened to be that Law looked a little embarrassed by her comment.

It wasn't long before they got to the two's house. Law looked a little uneasy as he stood in front of the gate. "Your house is huge," Luffy said. It wasn't the first time he saw it. But he addressed it as if it was his first time.

"Don't remind me," Law huffed out. He kept glancing back at the house. "You need to get going before Doflamingo sees you. I don't know how he'll react to you being here with us." Luffy felt touched that his Lifemate cared about his wellbeing.

"He's right. Doffy doesn't react well to people knowing where we live." Luffy nodded. He knew what they were talking about. Law tensed up before starting to push him away.

"You need to go. He can see you," Law whispered. Luffy moved out of the sight of the house before smiling at them.

"Today was fun. I hope we can do it again tomorrow," he said to the two. Lami gave her own smile back while Law's face turned a light shade of pink. That sweet scent that'd been around Law all day got a little stronger than before.

"Same time at the park?" Lami asked.

"Sure. Sounds great. Can't wait." Before he left, Lami got his contact info before he had to leave because Law said that their father was coming out of the house. Luffy said his goodbyes and even got one from Law.

On his way home, he was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He'd gotten to spend time with Law and was able to resolve the issue they had with each other. "Today was a wonderful day. I can't wait to hang out with them tomorrow."

There was a pep in his step, and he couldn't wait for the next day. They'd only spent about two hours together, but he thought they were the best two hours of his life so far. _I hope we can hang out more. But I don't think he'll do it at school. Not with how he is there._ Those thoughts didn't upset him, though. He was still very happy to have gotten the time to apologize to him for what he'd done.

As he arrived home, he found Sabo and Ace sitting on one of the couches in the living room. They seemed to have been waiting for him. "Luffy, come sit down. We have something to tell you."

Knowing he needed to be on his guard, Luffy's smile disappeared and he went to sit on the couch across from them. "What's all this about?" he questioned. There was no telling with both of his brothers.

His two older brothers looked between each other. "We... have found our Lifemates." His happiness was back.

"That's great," he said in an elated tone. Then, he took another look at their faces. "What's wrong? Aren't you two happy?"

"No. We are," Sabo said. "But..."

"We're gonna have to leave you by yourself for a little while," Ace finished for the other. Luffy didn't know if he liked the sound of that.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Zeff said that Sanji can come over and hang out with you and cook for you while we're away." Luffy was okay to know that Sanji would visit but upset that his brothers were going away.

"How long will you be gone?" It was something he wanted to know the answer to. _They know I can't be alone for too long. I can't cope with it._

"Just a few weeks to maybe a few months." Luffy nodded. He knew that they weren't trying to leave him. "Just... try to behave," Ace replied. He agreed.

"Alright. That's all."

"Why were you so happy when you came in?" Ace inquired.

"I'm going out with friends again tomorrow." Luffy's smile returned as he spoke. "I can't wait for it." His brothers smiled back and congratulated him on making friends at his new school. _If only I could tell them the full truth without them wanting to try to hurt Law. Maybe sometime later._

**New chapter. Law and Luffy are, finally, getting along. I already have an idea for the next chapter. We'll see. Anyway, have a glorious day. Love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The famous Lacoste crocodile symbol was created in 1933, and was the first designer logo ever.**

**2\. Each day on Neptune lasts for around 16 hours, 6 minutes and 36 seconds.**

**3\. "Infantry" sounds like "infant" as typically in ancient times an army's infantry consisted of soldiers too young or too inexperienced to ride a horse and be part of the cavalry.**

**4\. The fear of vegetables is called Lachanophobia.**


	5. Friends

**Friends**

A large, heavy, defeated sigh came from Law who was walking to his P.E. class. It'd been a week and a half since Luffy and he were on relatively good terms. Thanks to his sister, the two found common ground. It wasn't that bad but the students at school seemed to notice the change in their relationship.

That still didn't make them any less afraid of him. Luffy wouldn't tell anyone about how their relationship changed or anything about it. Law guessed that the guy knew why he acted that way towards others. Although, the two of them would hang out with each other because they considered each other friends. That made others even more scared of him.

But the day his sister made them hang out together, some things happened after gong home. Law started to remember what happened right after Luffy took his leave from being with them. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either.

...

_**Law watched as Luffy rushed off. He knew Lami would give him Luffy's contact info so they could stay in touch with each other outside of school. But it would have to be later. Turning back to the house, he saw Doflamingo standing right outside the front door. He could feel his anxiety start to rise.** _

_Shit. This might not be good. I know damn well he saw Luffy and just talking with one another just now. **As the two of them walked toward him, Law made sure to stay behind Lami. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Doflamingo to grill nor yell at her about what that was about, even though it was her fault he'd been there in the first place. Law would take the blame for the kid.**_

_**As soon as his sister made it inside around Doflamingo, Law only got halfway past him. Then, the man grabbed him by the arm. Taking a deep breath, he mentally prepared himself to have an argument with his father.** _

_**"What?" he almost spat at him, turning to face the much larger man. Law knew he'd never be as tall as his parents. They were almost like giants. It always amazed him that they were even related by blood. Mainly because Law had black hair and Lami had brown while both men were blondes. Don't get him started on theireye colours. Law swore he and Lami got their eye colour from Doflamingo even though they'd never seen his eyes. Corazon had brown eyes while he had gray and Lami had dark blue.** _

_**"Who was that kid you two were talking to?" Doflamingo responded with his own question.** I fucking knew it. He's suspicious of him._

**_"Just a friend of Lami and me. We met him at the park after we left," Law explained. He hoped and prayed that the man wouldn't pry about it anymore. "Cora-san wants us to help him with his work. That's why we came back home."_ **

**_He went to pull away but found Doflamingo wouldn't let him go. It was aggravating because Law didn't want to talk about it anymore. Doflamingo gave him a very stern look. "Does he know that you're an Omega?"_ **

**_Knowing that if he lied , it would make trouble later, so Law chose to tell him the truth. "Yes. He knows I'm an Omega. But he promised he wouldn't tell anyone else about it. Now, I want to go help Cora-san. Let me go." He tugged on his arm._ **

**_For a few more minutes, Doflamingo held onto him. "If he causes any problems for you, I'll, personally, see to it that he doesn't bother you again."_ **

**_"No," Law snapped at him. "I don't need you to keep fighting my battles for me. If he does become a problem for me, I'LL deal with it. Not you." With that, he yanked his arm away from him. It was a normal exchange with each other over something like that. Doflamingo already knew that it was only because he was getting older. When Law was younger, he'd always listen to what his father said. Now, he wanted to be his own person and deal with his own problems by himself._ **

**_Law only wanted help if it got out of control._ ** _If Luffy does wind up making a mess of this, I'll only deal with it until it gets out of hand. **With his last words to his father and that thought, he entered the house to help his other parent with his work.**_

...

 _He's still really pissed that I disregarded him like that. No surprise there._ He sighed again before continuing walk to his class. Law wasn't looking forward to P.E. It was a class that everyone tried to compete with each other in. The class was aggravating because he didn't like to do everything they had to do.

Getting to the gym, he found Luffy there. It was a surprise because they never had P.E. together. Yes, they had it at the same time, but not in the same class. The reason for that was because Luffy's teacher had issues with Law's. He was a little weirded out that the guy was there. It wasn't normal.

"Hey, Law," the other greeted as he entered the room. Law nodded before going to put his backpack away. _I'll ask him when I'm done. Did something happen as to why his class is here?_

Law dropped his bag off where they were supposed to before joining the shorter man in the main room. Luffy was laughing and talking to a group of boys. He couldn't care less what they were talking about. It wasn't any of his concern.

"Luffy," he said in a serious tone. That got the man's attention.

"Yeah. Maybe. Be right back," he said to the group. With that, he followed him to another area away from everyone. "What is it? Are you okay?" The guy sounded concerned for him. Law appreciated it but didn't see it necessary.

"I just want to know why your class is here." Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Did something happen? Why is your grouping with mine?" He seemed to understand what Law was talking about now.

"Oh. Our teacher had something urgent come up. Your teacher said he'd take us on," Luffy explained. "He wouldn't tell us what was wrong, but he looked worried."

"I see." _Well, I guess that's a good reason to group us together. They don't need any rowdy teenage boys going off and doing as they please. Shanks-sensei is a good teacher.  
_

"Do you want to hang out together while we're here/" That question brought Law out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to hang out while we're in this class together?" Luffy repeated. It took him off guard that the other would ask something like that. Law didn't think he'd approach him to keep up appearances. But, over the week, Luffy would come up and talk to him whenever he could. Law would respond to be nice.

"Sure." He didn't see a problem with it because they were sort of friends. But he did know it would bother the other students because Luffy was able to get close to Law. He was the only one Law let in. He was just polite to Lami's friends but never really opened up to them.

He watched as a smile spread across Luffy's face. He threw an arm around Law's shoulders. "That is great! I'll be able to hang out with you more!" he exclaimed, getting a few people to look over at them.

Shoving at the guy's face with his hand, Law reprimanded him. "Yeah. But keep it down. You're way too loud and people are staring." He only got laughter as a response. Law sighed, knowing he'd have to deal with him the whole class. Not as bad as he wanted to believe it was.

As soon as he made that decision, Shanks came into the room. "Okay. Let's make sure everyone's here. I have two classes today because Buggy had some things to tend to," he announced as he pulled out the two rosters.

While Shanks went through them to make sure everyone was present and accounted for, Luffy asked Law about going out that weekend again. Since the first weekend they hung out, he, Lami, and Luffy would hang out for those two days before having to go back to school.

"Where do you want to go?" Luffy inquired after he answered when Shanks called his name.

"How about the mall?" Law replied. He hadn't been to the mall in a while. There was a certain store he wanted to check. He had became a regular at it. Law knew all of the employees there from the countless times he'd visited. They enjoyed him visiting because he was their best customers. Doflamingo gave them crazy amounts of allowances when they did chores. I mean, the guy had too much money to know what to do with.

"Sure. Do you think Lami will want to go?"

"Yeah. She's been wanting to look at a few stores there. I need to check a certain store as well." Luffy agreed. Law knew he would. For some reason, Luffy hung around him more than his sister. He just chalked it up to them being in the same grade and the same age. Though, he was curious as to what Luffy said they were.

 _Lifemates. I still haven't been told what the hell that is. Luffy never gets the chance to tell me and our parents refuse to explain it to me. Why? What is a Lifemate? Why won't anyone tell me what that is?_ It was starting to grate on his nerves that he didn't know what it was but everyone else seemed to. It felt as if they were keeping him in the dark for some reason.

After rollcall, Shanks informed them of what they were going to do that day. For that day's period, they were only going to do some simple workouts and walk the track outside, so there was no need to change into their gym clothes. He told them it was easier on him because he had such a large class that day. There were, easily, twenty-five to thirty-five kids with both classes together.

Luffy seemed excited about what they were going to do. Law didn't mind and just wanted to get the class over with. Shanks was one of the only other teachers that didn't seem intimidated by him. They were on great terms and close. Close enough that Shanks knew some things about Law and the other way around. Also, they knew some secrets about each other that they kept to themselves. It was nice because he would go easy on him because of their relationship.

With their workouts, Law could tell that Luffy was staring at him. It wasn't hard to tell because Law became aware of the stares the teen gave him. It was almost a sixth sense that he developed. But now, he wasn't bothered by the staring anymore. He just tolerated it and never addressed it after the very first day of the other teen being there. Luffy seemed to have toned down the intensity of it, though. That was a good thing.

After their workouts, Shanks led them to the track. It was used for the sports teams but also the P.E. classes. Their teacher told them that they'd walk about four laps then could relax for the remainder of class. Law sent a silent thanks to the guy as they started.

Luffy stayed right by his side the whole time. Law was used to it by then and just walked. The other students were giving them weird looks, but he ignored them. It wasn't something he was new to. Law had gotten used to the looks they were given. They were almost normal to see for him.

As they walked, Luffy talked about his art class. He explained that he was struggling with a certain style that the teacher wanted them to learn and try out. "Can you help me with my art project?" he asked.

Law looked down at him as they started their second lap around. "What's the style you have to do?" _I'm good with all styles. I wonder which one he needs help with._

"She wants us to do a Renaissance drawing or painting. I'm not really sure what to do for it." Hearing the type, Law was surprised yet intrigued. _That's one of my favourite styles. It's really pretty and nice._ "Can you help me with it?"

"Yeah. I can give you a few pointers and maybe help with making it," he answered. "What do you want to do? A drawing or painting?"

"I think drawing. I'm better with using a pencil than paint." Law nodded and agreed that he'd help him with his art project. To him, it was a very good art style and he'd always admired the people that had created famous paintings back then. To be able to create a piece like that was just too tempting for him to pass up.

"Alright. When is it due? When do you want to start on it?"

Luffy answered him as they got to their third lap. "It's due next month. She gave us a whole month to finish it." Law nodded, understanding. Most art teachers gave them a bit to finish things so they can focus more on their normal studies. "I want to start it next weekend. Can you come over and help me out with it?"

Thinking about it, Law remembered Luffy telling him about his brothers. "What about your brothers? Will they allow me to come over?"

A big smile spread across the other's face. Law was a little confused about it until he spoke. "They're not home. They won't be back for a while, so I have the whole house to myself." That shocked him. _That's weird. He's going to have an entire house to himself for a little while. I wish I could do that sometimes. I get a whole house to myself but I'm still on the property with my family._

"Alright. I'll come over next weekend to help you. But I won't do all of it by myself. You have to help," he warned him.

"I won't do that to you. I just need help." With that, they came to a time when he'd come over. Law was going to be there at nine-thirty in the morning. Luffy promised to be awake at that time. It was all set for the next weekend. _I hope this won't come back to bite me later._

...

He was super excited. Law agreed to come over to his house. Even though it was to help him with a project, the guy was still going over to his house to spend time with him. It made him giddy and he couldn't wait for the next weekend to come around.

As they finished their laps around the track, he and Law went to sit down. They hung out when they could. Luffy had been asked numerous times if he was being blackmailed into being Law's friend by his father.

Luffy had reassured everyone that nothing like that had happened. He approached Law and they got on good terms. But, in reality, Law was the one being blackmailed. Not him. And by his sister, no less. Lami forced Law to get along with him when they, finally, had a civil conversation.

Now, though, Luffy swore that Law was more comfortable around him and wasn't so tense. Not to mention, he would approach him first on some occasions. It was a good thing because Luffy didn't have to always make it awkward.

As they waited for the bell to signal their next period, Luffy and Law talked about their classes and homes. He told the taller man that his brothers were out on business as to why he had the house to himself. It was true yet not all of the truth. They were spending time with their Lifemates along with doing work.

"So, do they go off for work often?" Law inquired.

"Not really. Only if it's serious. Normally, they don't have to travel that often." Luffy didn't mind telling him about his brothers. Law understood that they were very protective of him as Luffy knew about Law's father.

"Okay." They were quiet for a moment. "I would invite you to my house, but I don't trust you around Doflamingo."

"You don't trust me?" That hurt a little to hear. _Law doesn't trust me?  
_

"That's not what I meant," Law huffed out. Luffy cocked his head to the side. _Then, what does he mean?_ "I meant that I don't trust Doflamingo around you.You might be a kid, but he won't hesitate to hurt you if he finds a reason to."

Now, he understood. "Oh. Thanks for caring about my safety." He watched as Law's cheeks and across his nose turned a bright pink before he looked away.

"Shut up." Law reached over and punched his arm. It just made him laugh. It didn't hurt. Luffy enjoyed the interactions they had with each other and their relationship. Even though he wanted to be more than just friends, he was willing to wait for Law to be ready.

When the bell rang, they parted ways. They didn't share the next class. Luffy was sad to have to go, but he didn't show it. Law ruffled his hair before walking off. He said he'd see him at lunch and at the gate with his sister. That made him feel much better.

The rest of school was pretty boring. Luffy wanted to tell Lami about his 'date' with Law at his house. It was all that was on his mind. Somehow, though, he was able to take some notes on what was being taught in his other two classes. He even had lunch with the two siblings. Luffy didn't bring it up to her because Law was with them.

As soon as school let out, Luffy rushed off to find Lami at the gate. He was extremely thankful when he found her alone, waiting for them. They had started walking home together because Lami said it was a good thing. Luffy would walk them to their house and on other days they'd walk him home. It was a great system they had created together.

"Lami, I have something to tell you," he said as he stopped in front of her. She smiled at him, probably already guessing what he wanted to tell her.

"It must be really good news since your smile is so big,' she greeted him, giggling a little as she spoke.

"Law and I have a date next weekend." He watched her expression as her eyes grew wide at his words.

"What? He agreed to one?" Lami knew that Luffy loved Law as a partner and not a friend. She understood as soon as she found out what a Lifemate was. Secretly and very inconspicuously, she was trying to help them get together. Mainly the secrecy was towards Law. Luffy knew exactly what she was doing. It wasn't hard to tell from his point of view.

"Shh," he shushed her. "You can call it a date." Lami raised an eyebrow while cocking her head to the side. "He's coming over to my house next weekend to help me with a project."

Then, it seemed to click in her head. "You have a study date with him," she stated, understanding what he was saying now. Luffy nodded. "Well, I still call it a date." Her smile was back. "That's great. But a date requires only two people. What about your brothers?"

"They're away on business right now. I have the house to myself." Lami's smile became devilish at that admittance. "What?" He knew she had a plan on her mind. Also, she was looking behind him instead of at him.

"I apologize, but I won't be able to visit with Law next weekend. I have something to do with my other friends then." Luffy felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Law there. The man looked a little perplexed by her words.

"What?" the guy asked.

"We'll talk about it at home. Right now, let's go." With that, all three started their journey home. It was Luffy's turn to walk the to their house. He tried his hardest to keep from showing how happy he was. Lami was helping him even more. It was a fantastic thing she was doing for him.

After dropping them off, Luffy went home. He unlocked the front door before slaming it shut once he was inside. When that was done, he locked the door before rushing up to his room and slamming that door shut as well. Luffy squealed in delight in the middle of his room.

"I can't believe he agreed. And he's going to be here with me. Alone. Lami, I could kiss you from how much you're helping me out here," he called out into the empty house as he grabbed up and hugged his pillow tightly. "I need to buy her something nice as a thank you. I love that girl."

Sitting on his bed, he thought of all the things he could do to get Law to understand his feelings toward him. They knew a lot about each other by then and Luffy wanted to get it across to him how he felt. _This is going to be fun to try out. I can't wait for next Saturday. Why does time have to go by so slowly?_

**How did I do on this one? Is it good enough? Anyway, have a terrific day and hope you all stay safe. Love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Even a small amount of alcohol placed on a scorpion will make it go crazy and sting itself to death.**

**2\. The first roller coaster was used to transport coal down a hill. After people found that it could reach speeds up to 50 miles per house, tourists asked to ride on it for a few cents.**

**3\. The Monster in Frankenstein was never actually name, although the Monster itself proposed the name "Adam".**

**4\. At one point, 50% of the CD's produced worldwide had an AOL logo on it. The cost for the marketing campaign was in the billions - and it worked.**


End file.
